At Any Time
by SemTX
Summary: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde know each other for a year now, and have been great friends ever since. But does one of them feel more for the other? do both? Will this bond they have hold them together, never let them go, At any Time? Because it will be tested on a scale they wouldn't believe. Rated M for violence, swearing and mild sexual handling. Zootopia (c) Disney


"You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time."

― Abraham Lincoln

East-Mammalia, Zootopia, Downtown, 5am

It has been exactly one year since the beginning of the night howlers case, and half a year since the first fox cop, Nick Wilde, graduated the ZPD-academy. On the occasion of knowing her fox for a year now, Officer Judy Hopps wanted to make the day special. She made a decision that she normally wouldn't do under any other circumstances, which is to take the day off just for Nick and herself..

Luckily, Bogo was more than okay with this, as Judy almost never took days off. Although she hasn't told Nick yet, he would've had no reason to complain, reason being that without his favorite bunny, his whole day would be worthless.

Because it's supposed to be a surprise, she decided to wait for him at his apartment at the usual time and see his face as he finds out about her plans for the day

She wore her casual white T-shirt with a Gazelle artwork and slim, black shorts.

Just arriving at Nick's apartment made her feel giddy enough to get a big smile across her face. She couldn't wait to tell Nick what she had planned today. First, she wanted to get to the new Snarlbucks that opened in the Zootopia Mall, which had their new creation of blueberry-carrot smoothie. She also planned to take on opportunity and grab few pancakes from a Snarlbucks's breakfast buffet. After that, they would go to the Savannah beach and try out the new parasailing attraction. She always had a slight fear of heights and water combined, but she was sure that the experience of parasailing would be unforgettable for both of them. She had also bought 2 tickets for the evening showing of the comedy film, The Other Mammals, as Clawhauser suggested them to watch it because it had some jokes that would only be considered laughable if you're a police officer yourself. She played with the thought of booking a table at the breathtaking restaurant "The Crystal", which was stationed on the top of Zootopia's 5th tallest building which was appropriately shaped like a crystal. In her mind arose even an idea to confess to Nick that he was more than just a partner and a friend for her.

Just at the thought of it, she saw herself blushing at an indescribable level in the mirror of the elevator that led to Nick's apartment.

Judy gathered herself so Nick wouldn't see her blushing, then stepped out the elevator and walked towards the 77th apartment. Nick told her that back in his hustling days, 7 was his lucky number, and so he got himself the apartment with "double the luck."

She could hear Nick bustling around in his living room, as he got up late (as he usually does) and did everything on the last minute. Amazingly, he was almost never late. ‚Classic Nick', thought Judy to herself. She looked at her phone which read 5:13. If this was a normal workday, Nick would need 2 minutes to his car and 15 minutes to Precinct 1, if the traffic plays right.

He should be out any minute now, Judy thought.

Barely a second later, she heard the keys from the other side of the door make that metal clanking sound. Just as she heard the door unlock, Judy made a smug smile and looked up at fox-height to surprise him.

The next thing she saw was a panicking Nick with an open tie, trying to get out just when his eyes fell onto the bunny, stopping him in his tracks. Immediately, he stepped back, clearly surprised at the look of Judy's face smiling, almost as smug as him in his smug-mode.

„Carrots?! Aren't you supposed to be in the precinct by now?" Stammered Nick in surprise.

"If me and you would have to work today, yes." replied Judy smugly.

„Oh, sorry, did I forget to tell you that we have the day off, because today is somewhat of an anniversary," added Judy afterwards.

Nick tried to process all this information, but with just barely over 13 minutes of being awake, he failed miserably.

„What special day off is anniversary" asked Nick with a confused expression, not realising what he just said.

Judy tried her hardest to suppress a loud laughter, and made it away with a scoff.

„If you meant to ask what anniversary today is, a year and a day back you made your „Pawpsicle Hustle" with Finnick dressed as your little stinker in Jumbo's Ice-cream palace, hustling me into thinking you were just a normal dad trying to get a Jumbo-Pop for his son. And exactly a year back I caught you off guard, booted your stroller and hustled you back, Mister Tax-Evader-Wilde. Also this was the day we started working on the night howlers case, which led you off the hustling business and towards the ZPD-Officers career." Replied Judy, the smug on her face becoming wider with every second.

Nick tried again to process all the new information, slowly acknowledging all she just said, and then it finally clicked.

„So we got a day off to do whatever we want free from Chief Buffalo-Butt?" asked Nick, now less confused.

"Yes, but we still are on call, if anything with major importance happens. We are the mammals that are supposed to keep the city safe after all," answered Judy, frowning a bit at the thought of the day being ruined by an emergency.

Nick relaxed so much that he fell back in his apartment, lying across the floor.

„It's a yes then" said Nick with a big happy smile across his face, spreading his arms and legs to feel comfortable on the floor.

Judy couldn't help herself but smile warmly at the sight of her fox being so happy.

„Don't pass out yet, the day just began and I planned to do something out of it, so change into comfy clothes and let's get to your car. I'll say you where to go once you're downsta-"

Judy was interrupted by a loud snore that came from Nick's direction. She knew he was probably tired because of the lack of caffeine and food, so she crouched and leaned towards his ear and whispered gently into it:  
„You'll get a blueberry smoothie".

Nick shot back up and asked playfully „Blueberries!?" with an excited smile on his face and his tail wagging like crazy. Judy reached her limit, suppressing it was impossible now, and started to laugh uncontrollably at his expression. She was just happy to have him in moments like this.

She gathered herself, calmed down and got up on her feet.

„You'll get a coffee as well so you won't pass out like that in the public. Come on now, I don't want to get stuck in the rush-hour traffic, so I give you 15 minutes. Meet me down at your garage" said Judy

„Will do, but don't boot my car for excessive beauty." joked Nick

Nick was a car lover, but he gets really careful when it came to his own four wheels, which could be a bit annoying in the certain situations. After all, his car and apartment were the only really big investments Nick ever made with his money.

Almost exactly 15 minutes later, Nick came out in his usual Hawaiian shirt and brown cargo-pants, aviator glasses on his head and ready to drive.

„So, where are we heading?" asked Nick, still no clue where they were going to celebrate the anniversary of their first meeting.

„Savannah central mall. Take the highway we have roughly 30 minutes left until the rush hour begins. We should be there by 6am." answered Judy.

„Well then, no time to loose, hopps in and we'll be there in no-time!" stated Nick, which instantaneously got him a elbow in the stomach.

„After more then 20 times it is just as unfunny as in the first time, dumb fox." informed him Judy, clearly annoyed by the joke that he used way too often.

„Hey now, I still think it's funny! Besides, you could simply ask me nicely to stop with the joke, you know." replied Nick, trying not to kill the mood.

„Well I could ask you for the 20th time now and you would forget and ignore it as usual anyway." shot Judy back, irritated that Nick still hadn't take a hint that the joke was annoying her.

Nick remembered that she actually told him almost every time after the same joke that it was just a degrading and annoying joke and that he should stop, and felt guilty at the thought of the many times that he just simply shoved the plead away. He needed to inform Judy that he finally got it, because it would be a bad idea having this type of mood in the air on their day off.

„Judy... look I'm sorry for actually ignoring your requests to stop it with this dumb joke, I really am. But please don't give me a cold shoulder like that, you know I've been doing it just to tease you a little, not to seriously annoy you. Please, can you forgive your dumb fox?" asked Nick, looking at Judy with big pleading eyes.

Judy knew that if Nick called her by her real name he wasn't joking around. He really was sorry for joking like that, and had no bad thoughts behind it. But she was not letting him make the same mistake twice.

„Promise me, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, that you will never make this joke ever again under any circumstances. Then I will forgive you."demanded Judy.

„I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, promise to not annoy you furthermore with this joke ever again, no matter the circumstances." spoke Nick in all honesty, still having a guilty look on his face.

At this sight, Judy knew that he wouldn't lie about his promise. All the negative thoughts, gone in a second, only leaving space for the thought of gratefulness for her fox being so honest at the times needed. And so she decided to reward him, and instantly rushed towards him to embrace him in a tight hug.

„Of course I'll forgive my fox if he's so upright" said Judy with a happy voice.

Nick's sorrow was washed away at once, thankful that Judy forgave him over his mistake.

„We are two big dorks you know that? Escalating like that over a dumb joke." whispered Judy, still hugging him.

„We wouldn't be ourselves otherwise." replied Nick.

The moment could last forever, which was they what both wished for, but was quickly interrupted by a loud crackling of metal pieces smashing on each-other.

„Oh great, the garage door again." sighted Nick, clearly annoyed that this beautiful moment had to be ruined by one of his everyday-problems.

The garage's small engine was trying its best to get the door up, but was jammed and unable to crank over. Nick had to go on all four to get into the garage, to try and fix the problem by hand. He climbed on the large hood of his car to get to the motor, and gave the gate a mighty pull with the manual pulling-line.

The door raised itself to the end, revealing a breathtaking sight for any car-enthusiast.

A Horde Mustang Fastback 1969, it was one of the rarest cars to be seen on the Zootopian streets due to the lack of still working models with this age. This one in particular had a dark-orange paintwork which was getting darker at the lower parts of the car. It has been a gift from his mother on his 18th birthday. Originally a wreck pulled at the last moment from under the car press, which he then revived back to full functionality with lot of hard work and hustles.

He stood for 5 seconds on the hood, like a captain on the deck of his ship . Then for 10 more. And then for another 30 seconds...

He was brought back to reality by the sound of Judy snapping her fingers in front of his face, repeatedly saying „Control to Captain Wilde, do you read me?".

„Just watching out for pirates and nasty storms, my Lady!" answered Nick playfully.

„Well we will get into a storm of intense traffic if we won't raise the sails immediately, Captain!" Judy played along.

„Then all hands to the battle stations and set full-forward to the Island of the Zootopia Mall!"

With that, both of them got of the hood and into the seats of the car. Lucky for them, this model is one of the last 3 that was designed for mammals of their size, so they had no problem getting inside like they sometimes had with their police cruiser which was actually designed for mammals of the size of a rhino.

„As fast as you're allowed to sail captain, we have a reputation to uphold in the mighty oceans, and we cannot let it sink due to carelessness" commanded Judy, knowing that in urgent situations he would be ready to skip the one or two stop-signs like he would be on a car chase on the way to his destination.

The motor hauled loud through the garage, Nick pulled out of it and pressed the garage button on his key chain, waiting for the garage to close to make sure it wouldn't strike again.

After seeing it close completely, Nick drove out of the garage places and onto the street, towards the Zootopia Mall, eager to find out what Judy has exactly planed to do on their day off.

Being totally ready to take the day off...

Meanwhile...

Border of East-Mammalia and North-Mammalia, 12.000m a.s.l.

One could say that this was a clear blue sky above the earth, seeing the beauty of the galaxy being colored over by the rays of the sun.

But it wasn't, even if it looked like one from below...

From above, you could see some different kind of beauty up in the air. A gigantic aeroplane, incomparable with anything the usual mammal has ever seen before. Roughly 100 meters of length, impressive 110 meters of wingspan with a total of 8 high-tech turbines and an interior size enough to fit four public transportation choppers in it. A masterpiece of engineering. But this one wasn't made to do anything associated with the publicity, which was the reason for the almost perfectly camouflaged lower side of the plane.

And the plane's insides were filled with more then just transportation crates.

As a glassy looking training target flung up, it got scattered into dozens of pieces by something flying so fast that only a red flash could be seen during this one second of action. Two other targets flung up, sharing the same fate as the first one. The dimly lit room suddenly lighten up when eleven more popped up all around, glowing with neon-blue light. In a span of 7 seconds, all targets were destroyed, one after one in a clockwise order, shattering into pieces with a red flash. The room started to light up slowly.

The 14 Targets, made from what at first glance looked like some kind of glass, were now shattered in thousands of pieces all over the floor. Throwing knives stuck into the walls indicated where each target was destroyed. Slim handles, and long, triangular tips which were 3 times as broad as the handle itself. Every single one of them had a small red band hanging from a ring at the end of the handle, which caused the red flash. In the middle of the room stood a white-furred mammal. Closer look revealed that he was a wolf, wearing only a pair of black slacks. The fur on his arms and chest was snow white without any marks, but his shoulders had strange black lines on them. Several black-furred markings, looking more like art then anything natural, could be seen on his back. Going into circles, spikes and many different shapes, this phenomena of fur-pattern resembled something out of a drawing, made to scare people at the sight of it.

Maybe it was its purpose.

A female voice spoke up, sounding cold and mechanical.

„Phase one complete, starting phase two: point blank distance. Factor: darkness"

The remains of the targets started to move to the sides of the room, and got sucked up by large built-in vacuums surrounding the whole room, making it crystal clear. The white wolf in the middle tensed up, with his paw around a long item hanging at the left side of his hip, grabbing something that looked like a long piece of curved wood with a red handle. A loud warning signal rang through the room, lights turned off and it became pitch black in a second, the only thing one could see was a little red hologram, formed like a parallelogram floating at the height of where the wolf had his head. There was a loud rattle, which sounding like mechanical devices turning something up. It sounded pretty similar to the noise the glass targets made when the flung up, but quite louder.

A loud hissing came through the room, like a trail cart racing on rails. The sound moved into the direction the wolf stood at before, where now just the little hologram was seen. In a blink of an eye the hologram moved down to half of the height and a loud, high pitched swish of a sharp object cutting through the air could be heard. Then the hissing of railways sounded again, now from two different directions at once, moving towards the centre of the room like the one before. The hologram could be seen raising back on a height of head of wolf-sized mammal. In another split-second, the hologram moved to one direction, then back to the other, each move accompanied by a high pitched swish. The red, parallelogram shaped hologram moved slowly upwards, and came to a stop. The lights slowly kicked back in, revealing 3 big wooden targets, that had moved towards the middle on what looked like high modern railways, and had been cut in half around the wolf, who now was holding a long, slightly curved and one-edged blade. The hologram turned out to be a sort of eye visor, which covered his right eye from the side.

The targets rolled back to default position and disappeared into the floor. The AI voice rang back up.

„Phase two complete, Starting phase three: dual-wielding. Factor: misleading targets."

The wolf in the middle readied up, sheathed his blade in almost an blink of an eye and pulled out two pistols, one in each hand, ready to make the final test. A loud cracking came out of the speakers in the room instead of the predicted warning signal, which startled the wolf and caused him to shoot at a blank space, probably designed for targets to pop up. It took him a second to realize that the loud tone was not the usual starting tone which should have been there instead. He looked up and focused on what seemed to be a one-way glass with the red eyes of his. Then the speakers gave a tone.

„You are doing this to yourself for two hours straight now, the mission may be important but you can't just disappear in the training room without telling anyone." said a female voice, probably coming from a microphone placed behind the one-way glass.

„I can as I've just shown you." he replied.

An annoyed groan could be heard from the speakers, followed by the voice coming back to life „Jay, please, come out. I need to talk to you. It's important."

The wolf called Jay heard the annoyance in the voice, and knew what it meant. He realized that he did not tell anybody that he has gone to the training room. Nobody could know he was in there except the camera crew aboard. He regretted it which was clearly visible on his face, as it twisted in disgust. Disgust with his own self.

„I'll be out in five, wait for me at the door." replied Jay.

„I'll be waiting." answered the female voice over the speakers, disabling the microphone and letting the room fall into silence.

Jay made his way to the small dim lit exit light, vanishing behind the door beneath it.

Outside the training room, 20 minutes later.

It was a very luxury styled hallway, wooden floor with carbon styled walls decorating the inner walls of the plane, with the occasional lookout-window every now and then on the wall.

There was thick door on the wall towards the center of the plane opening, and revealing a familiar wolf stepping out of it. Now formally dressed in black jeans and a black tucked in button-up shirt marked with the name J. Bloods above his left chest pocket. He still had the sword hanging on his hip, and two pistol holsters hanging at his sides holding the same pistols he was about to use in the training room if he would not have been interrupted by a specific someone.

That thought reminded him that he should have been at the door already 15 minutes ago. He could not see her anywhere around.

„Great job you idiot" he muttered to himself.

He walked down the hallway toward the center of the plane, hoping to find *her* on his way around the air-giant. He turned around the corner and was welcomed by a luxury two-sided bar, having a range of probably 300 different drinks. At the counter stood a big polar bear, cleaning the different glassware of the bar. Jay rushed towards him, hoping to get some answers.

„Hey, Ivan! Hey have you seen-"

„Other bar side" the polar bear interrupted sternly with an northern accent before Jay could finish his sentence, knowing what he was going to ask for.

Jay peeked around the corner to see her. She was an arctic Vixen sitting at the bar, looking at her glass of champagne and just fiddling with it. She had bright vibrant blue eyes, and wore a white blouse and a long black skirt. She had the name tag reading V. Winter' on her blouse. Jay caught himself on checking her out, but then just looked at her blue eyes. They were full of sadness and disappointment. And he knew why, and that is what twisted his heart like a wet rag. First off disappearing in the training room for two hours without even telling her and then for letting her wait another 15 minutes afterwards. He regretted letting his preparation for a mission to upstage his partner, his friend and most importantly: his love. He needed to get this straight again, to fix what he has done wrong. So he slowly sneaked up to the vixen and sat down beside her. He tried to get a word out, so many words to explain how sorry he was, but none came out. He took a deep breath, and started:

„Look, Viv, I'm sorry that I didn't tell anybody about where I was going for these two hours. I should have told you first where I was going, then I didn't even notice the time when I headed out of the changing room and letting you wait and..."

He stopped because he didn't want to talk about what he has done. She probably knew it anyway so there really was no need to repeat it all. Why press on the wound afterwards? He just let his head fall into his paws, not wanting to see his surroundings anymore.

„I'm sorry Vivienne, I'm just a big idiot for doing this all to you, you've done nothing to deserve any of it and you have all rights to be mad at me. I got nothing to excuse me, it's my fault." he finished, his head still hanging in his paws.

The vixen turned to him and noticed how he was hiding himself from the light of reality, showing that he knew he has done wrong. But she remembered why this all even happened. The mission they had in their paws was nothing small, it was the biggest mission the Secret-International-Mammal-Security-Agency ever had. After all this mission would mean the total war if it wasn't taken seriously, and she should've know that the wolf in front of her did all of the preparations just for the greater good, with no bad intentions behind them. Yet she was so egoistic about him being so focused on the mission at paw. She slumped her head on the table and lay her arms over her head.

„No, I should be the one to be sorry, you did the right thing and I was just overreacting so much about you being gone for mere two hours. I'm sorry Jay, you did nothing wrong."

Jay took his paws of his eyes to see that she was crossing her arms over her head out of shame, and couldn't take the sight. Maybe he really was right with doing what he has done, maybe not. But he would definitely be doing wrong if he just sat there watching the vixen lay there in shame.

He took his head and snuggled up to her head on the bar, trying to cheer her up. He managed to get her arms off of her eyes, and still saw the sad expression on her face. So it had to be done.

„You're asking for it." Jay warned.

„What do you mean by tha-" Vivienne was about to ask, but couldn't finish the sentence, as it was to late.

Jay started to groom her neck, which he knew would get her cheered up as she was very ticklish at her neck-area. She started to laugh, casually trying to ask for him to stop, but he didn't stop. She had tears in the eyes after laughing for straight four minutes, and was exhausted after continuously trying to stop the wolf with no success. She got herself together and looked around. Luckily nobody else was in the dining area of the plane, so she and Jay have not disturbed any of their colleagues. She looked up and saw her most-favorite canine smile happily down on her.

„How about that: we take notes from the last two hours and promise ourselves to not repeat that ever again, so we can avoid downer-moments like these." He asked, still smiling ever so warmly on her.

All the anger, sadness and disappointment disappeared from her face. She smiled just as warmly back as he did.

„I wouldn't have came up with an idea as good as yours." she answered, still smiling in content and wrapping her hands around his neck.

They let their hearts take over, and shared a passionate kiss for as long as they could. Both pulled back to get some air, and smiled upon each other once again.

„I bet we look like dorks with these smiles of ours looking at each other." commented Jay.

„I don't care" said Vivienne happily, as she leaned into his chest to rest her head on him.

„Your bet was right" implied the polar bear named Ivan with a very northern accent from the other side of the bar.

„Don't you have glasses to clean?" asked Jay in a teasing tone.

„I'll clear them with your fur if you ask me again like this" the polar bear threatened. A warning tone showed not to joke with him.

Jay eyes widened and he didn't say anything. It was surprising that neither knifes nor bullets make him as afraid as this one particular bear. Knowing what he was paid for, he knew to rather stop talking at moments like this.

Ivan just got to the other side of the bar to someone who called out for a drink, leaving Jay and Vivienne alone.

„If you don't stop he will use you for cleaning his glasses" said Vivienne, hoping him to stop teasing his colleague like this.

„Well maybe I will be able to get drops of drinks for free then" replied Jay in a joyful tone.

The both of them sat there for a while, just enjoying the silence of the room and each other's embrace.

Five minutes later, Jay's and Vivienne's PDA started ringing, showing the phrase „OP: STARTING, 5 MINUTES TO GATHER FOR BRIEFING"

„Ah great, of course it is a wish to have more then five minutes." complained Jay.

„Don't be a crybaby, we had our fair share of holiday for that." said Vivienne, trying to lighten the mood again. „And luckily if the OP goes well we will have our fair free springtime too."

„Well I hope that luck may be with us on this operation." Said Jay with a trace of concern in his voice.

„Hey, we will manage, I believe in it" she said while sitting up again, looking up at her love and giving him a reassuring smile.

„If you do, then so should I" he answered with a warm smile.

Both reached for each other for a last passionate kiss, then walked together to the front section of the plane, just a two minute walk to the OP-room. Many mammals, from medium-high to rodent heights, were at their respective places, the operatives in their gear at the gunsmith-stations, the scientists at their research tables and the operation guides at their PC-stations. Some leaned over the big table in the middle which acted as a multi-functional computer. The whole crew of the plane was now in the commanding room. An AI voice spoke through the speakers, „The briefing will start in 1 minute, please focus all your attention at the main platform." Everyone knew the procedure, the boss would come onto the platform, make a quick briefing and then call out who will be the mammal in charge for the operation. Then the mammal in charge, mostly referred to as „Commander", will brief everyone in on the first stage of the operation and then starts to debrief people, which will start the OP officially.

Every mammal took a place with a view at the main platform, which was located at the wall towards the room of the boss and the cockpit. The lights got dimer as the light above the platform got brighter, focusing now at the door leading to the boss-room. The door clicked, and out stepped a tigress, with gray fur around her head and neck. She wore a pitch-black suit with just a name tag on the chest which said „Boss". Almost nobody knew her name, but there was a rumour saying that the commanders who got to know her name die at the exact same operation at which he or she got to know the name of the Boss. Of course nobody can say that for sure, it's nothing but a mere rumour after all.

„Ladies and Gentlemammals." started the tigress with a strong southern accent, „This operation will be the hardest many of us will ever face. It should be clear that it will be hard to complete this operation without any sacrifice. But for any sacrifice we make, we shall make sure that it won't be for nothing. We shall remember every sacrifice, and fight for those who have given their lives to protect the others. So this operation, no matter the cost, shall be completed, so that ever mammal on this world won't have to suffer at the hands of selfish warmongers and their lust for power."

At the end of speech, the whole crowd in the room began to cheer, everyone was ready to sacrifice the necessary to prevent the world from an immersive war. The tigress on the platform rose her paw and the crowd silenced shortly after

„So now before we continue with the tradition, I want to announce that this operation will be my last. The following commander will also be the new head of our agency, and will be the one in charge after I'm gone." announced the tigress on the platform. This made many mammals to exchange confused glances and talks. The boss was head of the agency for over 50 years. Such a change would impact the agency on a whole new level. The tigress in the middle rose her hand to ask for silence once again.

„But I haven't told anyone who the next commander is, not even themself, so that they will show their readiness towards being the Head of SIMSA, without any preparation. So now I want to announce the commander of this mission and your future head in command of this agency:" She stopped so it would get even more tense in the room then it has been to this point. She might be old, but she was always there for a joke. She waited until everyone stared at her, waiting to reveal their next boss.

„Agent Jay Bloods!" the boss finished, everyone turned their heads to the back of the room, where the former agent leaned against the wall next to his vulpine friend. With wide open eyes he could not believe in what he heard. It was normal procedure that the next commander will be messaged about his upcoming tasks, but without any information, he didn't know what to do. Sure he was commander before, six times to be exact. But being the head of the whole agency was on a whole different level for him. He didn't move, he was in a trance after hearing that he was to be the new boss. The tigress on the platform had to speak up again, „You're not the boss yet Bloods, you still have time to prepare yourself for this task, for now you're only the commander for another op, so ease up a little and do what you have already done six times before."

Jay tried to get himself together, it was hard to do your job with an information like this just being dropped on you. But he felt a familiar sensation as he was collecting his thoughts: It was Vivienne holding his paw, and wearing her special „I believe in you" smile. Jay smiled back reassuringly, knowing what she wanted to achieve with her expression. And so he moved towards the stairs at the side of the platform. The boss saw him coming up, and gave a short command to the communications team next door to activate his microphone on speakers.

„So now your last briefing as just a commander, agent." Said the tigress

„This is making it only harder for me, boss." answered Jay in a half-joking tone.

„Sorry, not my intention. " apologized the tigress.

Jay smiled at the elder tigress. She might have been old and a leader of an agency just as strong as the Mammalian Bureau of Investigation, but she was smart and kindhearted as well, after all, managing to keep the agency like this secret from the public eye for over 50 years was nothing of a small accomplishment, and you need both mind, will and heart focused to complete such a task.

Jay gathered himself and looked at the agents below him. He had had the pleasure to be commander already six times, and managed to get the agents all hyped-up for the operation all the six times. Now he had to prove he was not only a worthy commander but a boss as well. He gathered all his courage and started the briefing.

20 Minutes later, after the Briefing

Almost every agent was working now in the headroom, doing their respective works towards the mission.

Almost...

Jay was standing in the back of the room, just staring at the main screen hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It was showing two mammals, which both had the headline „Objective's Target" over their faces. But Jay had a concerned scowl over his face while watching both of the mammals.

„What's with the scowl Jay?" Asked his vulpine love, confused as why the sudden concern had appeared on the Wolf's face.

„I just really hope they will listen to us, because without them we won't have any chance of saving anyone with this OP" answered Jay in a serious tone, the concern clearly audible.

„They surely will, I mean they definitely don't have any intentions on letting whole Mammalia sink down into a war, do they?" reassured Vivienne.

„They surely don't, but they've been living in the city for a long time now, who knows how many lies were told to them by now." said Jay.

„Contact them is our job , just like letting them know all the truth about the whole international situation right now" Said Vivienne, assured of where this operation will lead them.

„It really is, and I hope we will complete it." Said Jay, watching the target screen and really having his hopes high for this operation.

„I hope so, too..." said Vivienne, now watching the target screen as well.

The two targets weren't any unknown ones. It was none other then a well know ZPD officer duo.

OBJECTIVE'S TARGETS:  
OFFICER J. HOPPS & OFFICER N. WILDE


End file.
